


Detention

by Summerwolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Endgame never happened, Endgame? Never Heard Of Her, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, If people would listen to Peter, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, OR HE WOULD BE, Peter in detention, School, School being stupid, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is alive, Tony is peter's emergency contact, and not just put him in detention!, how do you tag again, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Tick Tock.That’s the noise the clock makes.1, 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10.Peter counted the seconds while he stared at the wall in front of him.How long had he been here?!Too long. He thought he had learnt patience but he had at least 100 better things to do right now and he was meant to go out helping the little guy 20 minutes ago.How much longer did he have to stay?!Way too long! Who even came up with this punishment! It was the most stupid thing Peter had ever seen and he spent the weekends with the Avengers!
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Look who's back for the first time in 2020!!  
> yeah I know...... It's February.........   
> ANYWAY!!! I wrote something.  
> Enjoy?  
> Also disclaimer idk how the American School System works and also there are about three different sections of this which I read and just kinda went...... really? Even while writing..... So just... grain of salt and all that?

Tick Tock.

That’s the noise the clock makes.

1, 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10.

Peter counted the seconds while he stared at the wall in front of him.

How long had he been here?!

Too long. He thought he had learnt patience but he had at least 100 better things to do right now and he was meant to go out helping the little guy 20 minutes ago.

How much longer did he have to stay?!

Way too long! Who even came up with this punishment! It was the most stupid thing Peter had ever seen and he spent the weekends with the Avengers!

Why did he even come?! He didn’t do anything wrong, he knows that!

And yet, the school thought he had done something wrong, and so he was here, sitting in detention, watching the clock tick round.

UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

What was his life right now?!

Hearing a throat clearing, Peter turned his head to face MJ, who once again was adding to her 'people in a crisis' art folder.

She proudly held up her newest drawing, a sketch of Peter, glaring at the clock like it was all it's fault.

Peter rolled his eyes but gave her a thumbs up, it was a pretty good drawing.

Once again Peter was left to question why he was even here, ughhhhhhh, fuck school, fuck detention, fuck the system.

Thinking back to what he actually did, left Peter wondering why he hadn't already jumped out of the window and ran off. 

Even just thinking about the window had Peter aching to stand up, walk over and just jump out….. they were on the ground floor after all, it wasn't like he would get hurt.

*Earlier that day*

"Come on Peter!" Ned called across the classroom "We'll be late for lunch if you take any longer!"

Peter chuckled at his best friends over dramaticness "sorry Ned, you'll have to go on without me! I promised May I would add Tony as my emergency contact."

Ned nodded, only looking annoyed at being abandoned for half a second before making up his mind "yeah, well lunch would be boring without you anyway, I'll come with you." He paused a full second this time before adding "Anyway I want to see their faces when you put iron man down as an emergency contact!"

Peter laughed as well "yup, it will be pretty funny!"

Together the two boys walked down the halls towards reception, both telling increasingly random versions of how the next conversation would go while putting on funny voices.

"I'm sorry Peter. You want to put iron man as your emergency contact? I know he is the protector of New York but you can't do that" Ned laughed.

"You know Tony Stark? Seeing him on TV doesn't count, knowing his name doesn't count!" Added Peter, laughing.

"I'm sorry. I don't legally think I can do that!" Ned suggested before suddenly stopping laughing "wait. How are you going to convince them to put him down? They probably won't believe you."

Peter nodded. It was true that they probably wouldn't believe him. However Peter had already realised that. "Don't worry." He said, holding up a piece of paper "I have a signed note from both Tony and May saying that Tony is to be added as an emergency contact"

Ned nodded and looked like he wanted to add something more but they had arrived at reception so he couldn't.

"Hello!" Peter said brightly to he receptionist, Kelly her name badge said. "My aunt asked me to add another emergency contact"

Kelly nodded as she finished whatever receptionists do and Peter took the time to look around. He had been here multiple times, but he still found himself getting shocked by how schools managed to buy the most disgusting colour of paint and put the schools worst artwork up on the walls. Did they want people to come to this school or not?

"Alright" Kelly said, breaking Peter out of his thoughts "ah yes, the school has been asking for a second emergency contact for a while now. I just need some details." She paused a moment's as she clicked something on her computer "ok, relation to you?"

Peter thought for a moment. What was Tony to him? Mentor? Father figure? "Family friend." Yep, that sounded right, that fit…….. just. Peter sighed "it's complicated."

Kelly nodded in understanding, not that she actually understood, it's not like she could. Unless of course she had tried putting iron man down as an emergency contact and tried not to tell the school that Tony Stark is your 'father figure'.

"Ok, in that case I just need a name and contact information" Kelly said, the fake smile on her face back.

Peter could see Ned beside him shift slightly, excitement clear in his face, after all this is what he had come for.

"It's Tony Stark." Peter said "His phone number is….."

Before Peter could start listing Tony's phone number from his contact information, Kelly cut in.

"I'm sorry! Tony Stark? As in Iron man?" She asked, disbelief clear in her voice. She clearly thought that Peter was just joking and that he would now shake his head and give some other name. 

"Yes, as in Iron man" Peter said simply "Should I give you the number for the contact now?"

Kelly clearly rolled her eyes and said "One moment" then turned to the phone on her desk. She said a couple of things into it then turned back to Peter "ok, please wait there"

Peer turned to Ned, confused, but after seeing that Ned clearly knew as much as he did, he turned and walked over to the seats they had sat out for visitors.

After sitting here for an annoying amount of time (to be fair it was probably only 5 minutes) the Principle turned up. Because Ned wanted to get lunch and not be late to next lesson, Peter had told him to go, so Peter was alone.

"Oh, Peter Parker" The principle had said drily. "Trying to add Tony Stark as an emergency contact?"

Peer nodded as he stood up and walked over "Yes, Tony and May asked me to add him for in case May is working."

The principle rolled his eyes "What? Is Tony Stark dating your aunt now?"

Peter just looked confused, and slightly disturbed. "No! He's just a family friend! They aren't dating" the very thought of which a thing sent chills through out him and made him want to puke, not that he was going to tell that to the principle.

"Look Peter. I don't think you actually know Tony Stark, so putting him down as a contact is probably illegal. To add to that, you are trying to lie on your emergency contact and trying to make a fool of the school"

Peter opened his mouth to try to argue. He wasn't trying to trick the school! This wasn't a lie! He was telling the truth! He knew Tony!

Before Peter could voice any of his arguments, the principle continued talking "because of all this I will have to give you detention! Be glad it isn't anything more severe!"

"But sir!" Peter said "I'm not lying! Look, call my Aunt, call Tony! They will tell you themselves that I'm not lying!"

"Don't push your luck Parker" was all the principle said before walking away.

Peter stared at his phone for a minute, he could always call May now, call Tony and get him to come down to the school and sort it out. But….. Tony was a busy man. He couldn't waste time coming down to the school to sort this out. Peter would just wait until he got home tonight and tell them he hadn't been able to add Tony as an emergency contact and ask them to do it.

Yes! That's what he would do! For now he would go to lessons (no time for lunch now) and then after that he would go to his detention, then when he got home he would tell May (and probable call Tony) and ask them to add Tony.

Sighing slightly thinking about how long that afternoon was going to be, Peter walked to his next lesson, Maths. He managed to get there before the bell (how had lunch time gone so quickly? Was it just the schools aim to give people  _ just _ enough time to eat if they hurried? And if they didn't hurry they could starve?) and took his seat.

"How did it go!" Asked Ned excitedly as he took his seat next to him.

"Amazingly!" Peter replied dryly "in fact it went so well, I now have a detention."

Ned looked confused but before he could ask anything, their teacher started the lesson.

Everything Ned tried to ask during the lesson, Peter just said that it was complecated and would take too long to explain right now so ask later.

An hour later once Maths had ended and the two boys were walking to Chemistry together, Ned turned to him once again "Right. So why do you have a detention?"

Peter sighed in response "apparently lying to school about your emergency contacts gets you a detention"

"But. You weren't lying" was Ned's response.

"Exactly" Peter nodded.

"Have you called Tony yet?"

"No, and I'm not going to. He's a busy man." Peter replied with a decisive nod.

Ned clearly rolled his eyes but didn't argue.

"What about May?" Ned added

"Working." Peter said simply, Ned wouldn't suggest disturbing may at work so that was that discussion over.

They walked into Chemistry together but then had to split because they sat at different ends of the classroom.

The hour passed slowly, Peter dreading the moment the bell would ring and he would be left to his fate. It wasn't like he had never had a detention before, he had one around the time of the whole homecoming thing, but he hadn't since then and at least then he had kinda deserved it. 

Or he hadn't been given it for telling the truth anyway.

Even as he sat and hoped, the clock slowly ticked forwards. Peter couldn't help but be annoyed it was Chemistry, it always passed so much quicker than some lessons. Why couldn't it be Biology or English Literature!

After what felt like only about 10 minutes, the bell rang, and everyone was piling out of the classroom.

"Bye Peter." Ned said sympathetically "See you tomorrow."

Peter nodded in his friend's direction "bye Ned." Before slowly dragging himself down the corridors to his detention.

*Present day*

UGHHHHHHHHH!

Peter knew that complaining wasn't going to get him out of this godforsaken room, but he couldn't think of anything better to do. As far as he could see the choices were either sit there bored, plan his imaginary escape, draw on the desk, daydream or watch the other people in the room. Sadly because of MJ drawing people, the last option was already taken so he was down to the first 5.

Peter decided on planning his imaginary escape, after all he had more options than most people, he could include crawling on the ceiling or if he really felt like it, webbing the teacher so he could just run out.

Peter did just want to stare into space and think of nothing as the clock ticked round, or maybe try to sleep, but he hadn't eaten since breakfast and with his spider metabolism and the fact it was now past tea time, he was nearing on starving, maybe not literally but he would have to see.

Due to this all he could think about was how hungry he was and if he tried to sleep, the pain in his stomach kept his awake. Overall it was extremely shitty.

He was part way through his 'I could climb onto the ceiling, do a weird dance, then run out the school (while still on the ceiling)' plan or 'ICCOTCDAWDTROTS' for short (it wasn't that short but Peter couldn't be bothered to think of a better short name, he would abandon it and never look back in about 30 seconds), When a clunk outside caused everyone in the room to turn their head to investigate. Once they saw whatever was out there they all ran over to the window, blocking it out and blocking Peter's view. Whatever it was was clearly exciting.

Peter did think about going over to see what was happening, but just the thought of moving without eating first was enough to scrap that plan.

Infact, he was about to completely ignore whatever everyone else was doing when an awe filled voice said "is that iron man!" And another replied "yes it is!"

Peter sat there, confused. Why was Tony here? Wait. Had he somehow found out about his detention and come to bust him out?

A door slammed open down the corridor and suddenly the door to Peter's classroom opened, revealing Tony, out of his suit but still just as intimidating.

"Peter, I'm here to pick you up." He explained "Oh I almost forgot," he threw a sandwich onto Peter's desk "eat."

Peter smiled, opening the sandwich and taking a bite before standing and following Tiny out if he classroom, hearing his detention mates shocked voices carry down the corridor as they got their heads around the fact that Peter really did know Ironman.

"How did you know I was here?" Peter asked 

"Your friend Ned called me, said you had detention for trying to out me down as your contact and he didn't think you had eaten since breakfast, he was worried. Congratulations, you have a good friend."

Peter smiled "yep, I'll call him to thank him when I get home."

A nod was all Tony said to that as he continued down the corridor.

"This doesn't lead to outside…" Peter started "oh no, are we going to talk to someone?"

Peter rolled his eyes, of course Tony could just pick him up, of course he needed to clear up the mess.

It was just then they arrived at the front desk. The poor receptionist at the desk, looked up and quickly dropped her nail file. Peter recognised her as the same one as that morning, Kelly if he remembered correctly.

"Hello Mr Stark," she said, awe filling her voice "What do you need?"

"Hello, I think there has been a little, misunderstanding I need to clear up." Tony said, his press voice in full blast.

Pets saw as Kelly's eyes flicked from Peter to Tony and back again and her skin became a shade paler.

"One moment." She said quietly, still looking between them. She picked up the phone on her desk and rang a number, talking to the person in hushed whispers for a moment before returning it to the desk with a click.

A minute later, Peter's head teacher walked in. He took one look at Tony Stark standing next to Peter Parker and did a double take.

"Mr Stark? Parker, what is the meaning of this!" He asked, confused.

"Mr Stark is here to sort out the whole emergency contact misunderstanding." Peter explained, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Yes, of course." Peter's head teacher said, looking very unsure over what he was saying.

"Yes, so if you could please put me down as the emergency contact." Tony said "obviously it would have been a lot easier if you had just put me down earlier today, when Peter asked you too, but oh well, I'm sure Pepper won't mind that I had to miss a meeting to sort this out." 

Peter smiled slightly, Tony's tone was breezy but it was clear to anyone listening that then we're meant to be sorry about this. It was also clear to Peter, thanks to his spider hearing, that the thing about the meeting, was a complete lie. Tony just wanted to rub it in that they hadn't listened to Peter and now this had happened.

"Now that it's all sorted, I'm going to take Peter, I'm assuming you don't want him to stay for a detention he was unfairly given." Tony said, his voice innocent even while he started walking away, clearly not taking no for an answer.

"That's fine." Peter's head teacher called, trying to pretend he had some control in this situation.

"Thanks" Peter said as Tony suited up, Peter pulling his Spiderman suit out if his bag and, after checking there was noone who could see, suiting up as well.

"Back to the compound?" He asked 

"Yup." Tony replied "race you!" Before setting off at full speed.

Peter stood there confused for a moment before laughing and sending out a web, he had some catching up to do.

Unfortunately, Tony won. But he did promise to help Peter upgrade his suit to try and make it even quicker than before.

As soon as they entered the sitting room, making plans for upgrades, Pepper walked over.

"I see you managed." She said to Tony before turning to Peter "I'm glad we managed to free you, sorry you were there for so long.

"Don't worry. It was only detention, not exactly life threatening." Peter laughed

"Ok well, we are about to start out weekly movie evening, if you want to join us. It's either that or you continue your inventing, but if it will sway you, we have food." Pepper said, turning back to the seat she had come from where all the other Avengers had gathered.

"I'm joining you Pep." Tony said, going to take the seat next to her.

Peter laughed "if there's food, I'm joining you."

Peter went to find a seat, dining himself tucked between Tony and the chair arm. FRIDAY started the movie and Peter relaxed, thank goodness they had managed to sort all that detention mess out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed!!!!  
> Have an amazing day/night!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
